


I Won’t Let You Choke (On the Noose)

by skelegro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, No Dialogue, Third Person Omniscient?, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skelegro/pseuds/skelegro
Summary: Their first staff meeting under Severus Snape was remarkably ordinary in approach.
Kudos: 13





	I Won’t Let You Choke (On the Noose)

Their first staff meeting under Severus Snape was remarkably ordinary in approach. Familiar would be pushing it, for Albus was of a mind to jump between serious matters and utter poppycock as easily as one might flick a switch, but it was perfectly functional, and discussion was, to some extent, permitted. Though their new colleagues were foul, and the modified curriculum was, by and large, particularly atrocious, the primary feeling was one of quiet hostility, not fear. Despite the very large elephant in the room, the flagrant reminder that Severus could and would hurt his colleagues, his friends, there was a thread of defiance holding Dumbledore’s staff together. 

At their second staff meeting, Alecto Carrow threatened Septima Vector for her inadequate reporting of student hijinks. Upon a few members of staff arguing her case, and with a wave of Severus’ hand, her apparent errors were excused. It was to be their first lesson on Voldemort’s retribution system; it was not, regretfully, a persuasive experience. 

Their third staff meeting ended with a list: all were required to name misbehaving students for Amycus Carrow’s use. Most offered just one, never more than two, all choosing those who might be predisposed to withstand torture - older students, stronger students, tenacious students. At the insistence of Minerva McGonagall, after a remarkably scathing argument with Headmaster Snape, Poppy Pomfrey was excused from naming students, in light of her restricted contact with pupils. There was no defence for Pomona Sprout, however, and she was duly threatened for her outright refusal. Nevertheless, all staff left the room unscarred.

For their fourth staff meeting, they were all subject to questions about the whereabouts of Harry Potter. For a spot of cheek, Minerva’s lips were magically sealed for 37 minutes until, with a warning glance in Alecto’s direction, Snape unstuck them. Minerva felt herself inclined to agree with Longbottom; Snape didn’t require the same wariness as his guards.

At their fifth staff meeting, Pomona arrived with her palms slashed and bloody, and Poppy spent the hour trying to slip a vial of Dittany into her friend’s pocket without attracting unwanted attention. It was, all agreed, a miracle that Severus had cast such a lazy gaze in the matron’s direction when he abruptly addressed her about her request for two extra hospital beds.

Their sixth staff meeting saw the first absence of Snape. Upon leaving, Septima was limping heavily, furtively supported on one side by Aurora Sinistra, and Rolanda Hooch had a deep, oozing gash on her cheek that was being eyed with trepidation by the medically inclined on staff. Less practised members of staff began to report to Minerva and Filius for short Occlumency lessons henceforth.

Agony was in abundance at their seventh staff meeting. As Filius Flitwick howled in the centre of their seated circle, having insisted vehemently on taking a punishment on behalf of two of his Ravenclaws, the others averted their eyes. It was likely a futile agreement, and excess effort for Poppy in the long run, but there was resounding respect for his attempt all the same. 

At their eighth staff meeting, their own health was by now entirely replaced by a concern for the increasingly precarious welfare of their students. Some had discussed the current atmosphere, tucked away in a tiny Room of Requirement with a mouthful of tea each, and had agreed, unanimously, that ’Dumbledore’s Army’ was most certainly back. Minerva had plenty of names; Pomona had outright confessions; Filius had his suspicions; Poppy had made her own private list; and even Rolanda had managed to guess ten members with ease. They, like the rest, sat resolute when the barrage of questions came and they, like the rest, left the room with the after-effects of some well-placed jinxes. 

Christmas accompanied their ninth staff meeting, and it was to be a lengthy affair, which, under Albus, would have dragged into a small party. Poppy had long since arranged to remain at Hogwarts for the whole break, joining even the most unlikely of Christmas residents. It was fortunate that she in particular had no travel plans, for she was left in the Hospital Wing for two days following the Carrows’ treatment - a punishment for offering too painless a service to her charges. Escorting Poppy out, unevenly, thanks to Pomona’s insistence on helping, Minerva could have sworn to witnessing an almost imperceptible apology touch Snape’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This work has been particularly rushed to make mental space for another (better) ficlet, but I would like to return to this concept in the future. Is there anything you’d like to read with this idea in mind?
> 
> Title: The Cave - Mumford & Sons


End file.
